


vulnerability

by trojanhorse



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trojanhorse/pseuds/trojanhorse
Summary: A fork bomb is denial-of-service attack where a process continually replicates itself, slowing down or crashing the system.





	vulnerability

Fork bombs start small.

“I’m Elliot, just a tech.”

One process starts among millions. One flickering thought, indistinct, indistinguishable, hardly a threat _ … _

“I think I’m happy where I am.”

_ … _ though it’s the small thoughts that sneak up close. 

They clone themselves, creeping up here and there, carving out their foothold. They subtly steal time and power. They smother competing goals. They suffocate their host. They spin madly, freely, in their ever-speeding infinite loop: “I _ love…” _

}{

Elliot doesn’t write fork bombs; they’re too simplistic for long-term damage. Elliot never meant to etch this thought on Tyrell’s heart. 

Still, Tyrell goes down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Summary adapted from Wikipedia.


End file.
